The invention relates to an artificial-head measuring system of the species described in the main claim. It has been previously known in a wide-band, low-noise artificial head of a great dynamic range (German Patent Document No. 31 46 706) to combine accurate reproductions of the acoustically essential geometrical structures of the head, auricles and shoulders of an electroacoustical sound recording system (artificial head) with special acoustical, electroacoustical and electronic means so that optimum high-fidelity acoustical transmission is achieved. The essential means by which this purpose is to be achieved in the known artificial head consist in that the acoustically essential geometrical dimensions are reproduced on the imitated head and also on the imitated auricles, via dimensionally accurate impressions in plastic material, to reflect truly the corresponding dimensions of selected living persons for which purpose especially the imitated head is to provide a dimensionally true reproduction of the head of a test person whose head has dimensions closely approximating the average. Accordingly, such a known artificial head permits high-fidelity transmission of aural phenomena, but is problematic insofar as no complete calibration of the system can be reached, and this exactly because of the attempt to imitate the head as accurately as possible. This means, however, in other words that the outer-ear transmission function of the respective artificial head must be established every time anew by corresponding measurements and that, accordingly, one cannot simply draw conclusions from the measured signals as to the nature and characteristic of the acoustical phenomenon acting on the artificial head as measuring system--a fact which is of considerable importance for acoustical measuring techniques. However, measuring results must be reproducible, just as as the measuring system used for measuring. Therefore, the present invention has for its object to provide an artificial-head measuring system which in spite of the extremely complex total structure apparent to the man of the art and comprising for example reproductions of the head, the neck, shoulders and the auricles, is still capable of being calibrated.